


Morning Warmth

by nininugget



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 years old yangyang, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, aged down yangyang, johnkun, yangyang is johnny and kun son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nininugget/pseuds/nininugget
Summary: Waking up besides both of his favorite persons is Johnny's best part of his day.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Morning Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been years since i wrote a fic please understand if this one is a flop. anw, johnkun lives!

The sun peeks in from the gray curtain of Johnny’s bedroom, Shines directly at his face making him wake up with the sign knowing that it’s already morning. The sun was warm but there’s something warmer right in front of him. The figure is laying down in his arms looking so cozy and warm. It’s his love of his life, his husband, it’s Kun.

Waking up besides Kun is the best part of Johnny’s day. He can't imagine waking up alone without Kun. Today, He woke up being the big spoon for Kun with his hands wrapped around his slim waist. Kun is still on his deep sleep but Johnny thinks it’s time to wake him up.

He showers kun with small kisses on his nape while his thumb circles kun tummy and Kun wriggle as an answer. “Morning” Johnny said and kun softly hums and go back to sleep. “Baby, wake up” Johnny kisses kun’s shoulder this time and tries to flip Kun to face him but he realise he’s holding something.

“Be quiet he’s still sleeping” Kun says as Johnny took a peek that what Kun’s hugging is their son, Yangyang, still in his deep sleep hugging his favorite pooh bear plushie. “Why is he not sleeping in the middle?” Johnny asked kun “I’m warm”

“And i'm not warm?” Johnny lay down on his back

“No, You’re warm but i guess i'm his favorite dad”

“Hey! What do you mean? I’m his favorite!”

Kun answer with a giggle causing Yangyang to wake up

“Good morning sunshine” Kun kisses both of Yangyang’s cheeks as he tries to open up both of his eyes fully.

“Baba..”

“Yes?” 

“Where’s Daddy?” Yangyang rubs his eyes “I’m right here buddy!” Johnny’s head pops out from behind Kun with a bright smile looking at his son and Yangyang giggles looking at his Dad.

Yangyang sits up and climb over Kun to lay down between Kun and Johnny to get his morning cuddle from both of his favorite persons. “Good morning Daddy..” Yangyang said to Johnny with a warm hug “Good morning bud” Johnny showers Yangyang a lot of kisses on his face earning giggle from the kid. On the other side Kun looking at both of them like they’re the only thing that matters right now. Somehow he felt like the world just stopped and it’s just them. Just the three of them cuddling, giggling, tickling on his king size bed.

“Babe, don’t you have work?” Kun ask Johnny who’s still laying on the bed with Yangyang on his chest playing with his pooh bear plush. “Yea.. But it’s just a meeting on 12. i’m just gonna stay home until then.” Johnny smiles “Are you planning to go somewhere today?”

“No.. But i’m too lazy to cook breakfast” Kun answers covering himself with the soft and cozy bedcover “Yangie, What do you want for breakfast?” Johnny asks as he tickles the 5 years old kid “Hmmm.. Pancakes!! With berries and the sweet foamy thing on top of my pancakes!!” The kid describes the pancake with his hands just like it’s gonna be the best food he’ll ever eaten “Okay kiddo, let’s take a bath first then we can get your Pancakes with your favorite berries” Johnny says getting up from the bed and taking Yangyang on his hand to take a bath “Don’t forget the sweet foamy thing dad!!” the kid says excitedly

“Don’t joke around okay? I’m starving!” Kun says as Johnny and Yangyang enters the bathroom and he knew it’ll take both of them a long time to wash up “Not a promise, Baba!” Yangyang answers with a giggle.


End file.
